Wasting Your Time
by KazeNoSakura
Summary: Tōshirō Hitsugaya is the cool, hot, and totally popular new transfer student at Karakura High. Unfortunately, Karin Kurosaki is the only one who sees him as bad news. Since she can't get through to them with words, she thought she'd try lecturing them with a song. Songfic featuring Carrie Underwood's Cowboy Casanova. #6
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the song used in this story

**A/N: **Working on a bit of a writer's block at the moment. So while I'm trying to get through it, enjoy this songfic!

**Artist:** Carrie Underwood  
**Song:** Cowboy Casanova

_Edited 30/10/2012_

* * *

**No More**

Karin rolled her eyes as she saw yet another girl falling head over heels for the new transfer student, Tōshirō Hitsugaya. This was the seventeenth one this week and the guy had only been here for a few days! The shrieks were well passed unbearable and the way they looked at him really sickened her. If she could, she'd punch every single one of them just so she could have at least one ounce of peace.

Karin shook her head, remembering the bet she made with her boyfriend, and sighed. No matter what she was to refrain from using any violence unless it was absolutely necessary. Still, it was so. Very. Tempting.

The noises only got louder by the second, screeches becoming even more intolerable, until she tightened her fists and slammed them hard on her desk. The sound echoed throughout the room, silencing the entire class.

"Will you just give it up already?!" she yelled. "Clearly the guy has no interest in any of you! So would you all do us a favour and leave him alone so the rest of us can study? Higurashi-sensei might have given us a free study period, but it doesn't mean you can gawk and squeal at the new guy all day. Get a life!"

"Instead of yelling at us, why don't you? Go…I don't know…play soccer or something?" responded a girl. She had to have had guts if she was going up against Karin. "We all know your life revolves around that black and white ball anyway. So do _us_ the favour and leave."

"Oh sure, kick the only _sane_ person out. Just don't come crying to me when he finally starts talking back." By that, Karin meant that Tōshirō Hitsugaya was currently not his stoic-self due to the mod soul currently occupying his gigai. He had left long ago to attend to the group of hollows circling downtown Karakura.

By lunchtime, Karin walked back into her class and headed straight to her desk. She sighed, missing her sister's wild banters during lunch –she was home sick with the flu– and opened her bought bento box.

After taking a few bites, the elder Kurosaki twin took a quick glance at her shinigami friend and couldn't help but laugh as she saw his annoyed expression. He was finally back in his faux body and by the looks of it, he was regretting it.

When the room got colder, Karin thought it would be best to bust the tenth division captain out of his predicament. Fortunately or not, the only way she knew how was to lecture the girls in a song. If they wouldn't listen to reason, perhaps they would if it was in a song. People tended to listen to you when you sang. Why? She didn't know. They just…did…

Knowing that she would probably embarrass herself, Karin still climbed on top of her desk and began singing as she beckoned the girls to gather around her.

_You better take it from me  
That boy is like a disease  
You run and you try and you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free_

Curious at this uncharacterized behaviour, the girls left the new student and gathered around her. Even some of the guys were curious as to why she was singing and dancing.

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You'll get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out, but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

Karin motioned for the girls to move and jumped off her desk. The crowd separated into two as she kicked her desk, hitting the guys that were ogling her right in the stomach, and made her way to the teacher's desk. Leaning against it as the girls re-surrounded her, she continued her song.

_He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life_

Before starting the next stanza, she walked out of the classroom with a bunch of girls behind her and headed into the school's courtyard, right where the fountain was. She stood up on the ledge and danced as she waited for the people to crowd around her. She didn't have to wait long.

_I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again, 'cause I've been where you been  
And I know how it ends, you can't get away_

By now, everyone's eyes were on her. Even the people from the other classrooms opened their windows to check out what the commotion was all about. People singing and dancing in the middle of school was something akin to movies and musicals. It didn't happen in real life. Yet the proof was right in front of them, and strangely enough, it was enjoyable.

_Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe but you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me and take my advice_

Karin jumped off the ledge of the fountain and found the boy in question. She circled him as she sang, examining him like a scientist would a specimen.

_He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life_

As she approached the bridge of the song, Karin moved towards each girl from her class and sang as if she was speaking to them.

_Run, run away, don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you wanna hear  
He'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time  
But just remember  
_  
Then she went back to the shinigami, circling him once more.

_He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight  
You better run for your life_

Sick and tired of being perceived as nothing more but a piece of meat, Tōshirō left, leaving Karin to finish her song.

_Oh, you better run for your life  
Oh, you better run for your life_

When she finished, the raven-haired teen was out of there faster than you could say 'shinigami' and made her way to the roof.

"Cowboy Casanova?" the shinigami captain questioned the moment she arrived. "Doesn't that mean you should be staying away from me too?"

"Hey, it was the only way I could get those ravenous hyenas away from _my_ boyfriend without resulting to any violence. Besides, it's not like I was wrong to tell them that you weren't interested in them. Now pay up!"

Tōshirō pulled his girlfriend onto his lap and happily gave her her kiss. It was the least he could do since she showed him how far her restraint could bend.

"By the way," Karin said after they broke apart, "I hope you know how to restrain yourself."

"And why's that?"

"Now that the guys have seen this side of me, they'll be chasing after me like the girls chase you. And since I'm technically not dating anyone…" Karin stopped mid-sentence, knowing that it'd kill him if she went on. "So do me a favour and try not to freeze them to death."

"That might be a problem. Think you can convince me to make that promise?"

Karin smiled mischievously before wrapping her arms around his neck and whispered seductively, "I think we can work something out," before she claimed his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I had only planned on writing a one-shot, but it looks like a few of you want a conclusion. So let's see what I can cook up for you. ;D

P.S. If you guys want a sequel for this story, let me know. ^.^

_Edited 30/10/2012_

* * *

**Mine**

Tōshirō couldn't believe his eyes. Sitting at her desk surrounded by a group of guys was none other than Karin, _his_ girlfriend. He thought it'd be funny to watch her squirm the way he did when his fangirls came after him, but it seemed like she was enjoying herself and that in itself was nerve-racking.

How could she enjoy herself when she _already_ had a boyfriend?! Although they never announced their relationship to the school because he didn't want Karin to suffer the punishment done by his fangirls even if she was more than capable of taking care of herself, it didn't mean she had to pretend like he was never in her life. If only he could freeze those guys with Hyōrinmaru…

Feeling the temperature change in the classroom, Karin turned to the source and shook her head disapprovingly. He was unintentionally letting his cold reiatsu leak due to his jealousy and although she liked it, she couldn't believe how easy it was for him to crack. She glared at the white-haired teen, throwing her eraser at his head to get his attention, and mouthed, "Remember the bet," before turning her attention back to the guys around her.

To say he was enraged would be an understatement. He was fuming mad and all he could do was clench his fists as he tried to calm down. He still couldn't believe how easily he fell for her trap. A few kisses here, a few nibbles there, and the shinigami captain was like putty in her hands. If he didn't keep his cool, he'd have to… No, he couldn't think of that right now. He was going to win the bet. He just had to fight fire with fire.

Looking for the first fangirl he could find, Tōshirō grabbed her by the waist and began flirting with her. When Karin paid no attention to him, he grabbed another and another. Soon, he was engulfed in a sea of crazy fangirls and to his discomfort, his girlfriend still made no reaction. In fact, she did the exact opposite of what he was hoping and began flirting back with the guys who surrounded her desk.

The tenth division captain tried to keep his cool, but when one of her fanboys leaned towards her lips, he snapped like a twig. That was the last straw. Nobody and he meant _nobody_ kissed _his_ girlfriend.

Popping a gikongan into his mouth, Tōshirō shoved the guys out of his way, froze their feet to the ground, and grabbed Karin bridal-style, flash stepping as far as he could from her fanboys. The young shinigami headed towards an isolated place and cornered her between some trees.

"Don't you _ever_ flirt with some other guy again. You're mine and _only_ mine."

Karin smiled deviously and decided to tease him. This was so unlike him and yet for some reason it turned her on. "Is that so? I thought we didn't know each other."

"Karin…" he growled angrily but then placed his lips on top of hers. She was caught off guard by his sudden mood swing that she gasped a little into the kiss, prompting him to slip his tongue into her mouth and deepen the kiss.

Karin hadn't expected Tōshirō to be this possessive of her, especially because of his stoic demeanour, but she had to admit that she liked seeing this side of him. She liked it so much so that if it wasn't for their need to breathe, her lips would never have left his.

"Okay…" she huffed. "That was…uncalled for…"

"You're fault…for letting your…guard down…" he smirked. When he finally caught his breath, he continued. "Tomorrow, we're letting them know that you're mine just as much as I am yours."

"What about those ravenous fangirls?" she asked, pretending to be scared. "And those skirt-chasing fanboys?"

"If they lay so much as a finger on you, they'll regret ever meeting me."

She laughed. "I like the sound of that."

"C'mon," he said, grabbing her by the hand and lifting her up. "Let's go find my gigai. We're skipping school and going on a date."

She looked at him disbelievingly. "Did you just say that we're skipping school to go on a date?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"That's weird even for you. Are you sure you're the same Tōshirō I fell in love with?"

He glared. "So now I need a reason to bring my girlfriend out?"

"Not usually, but didn't you just arrange to have one tomorrow night? It's like you're…" That was when realization hit her. He was avoiding the bet they made by distracting her with a date. If he thought he was going to get away with it, he thought wrong. "You're not avoiding anything, are you, _Snowball_?"

"N-no," he replied, knowing full well that she knew where this was going. Whenever she used that annoying nickname, he knew he was in shit. "Why would I?"

"Oh I don't know… Maybe because you want me to forget a certain bet we made. As in if you lost, you'd have to—"

Before she could say another word, the white-haired captain muffled her mouth with another passionate kiss. If Karin hadn't like it so much, she would have yelled at him. But his lips were too sweet for her to resist. And so she gave in to the kiss, letting him explore her mouth for a second time.

When they parted, Tōshirō was nowhere to be found.

Karin blinked, unable to comprehend the situation until… "Tōshirō Hitsugaya, get your shinigami butt back here!" she yelled. But it was too late. He was already gone with the wind, flash stepping to God knows where. "Wait until I find you! I'm doubling the punishment!"


End file.
